


Becker... S**t

by ElementalTitan



Series: Primeval [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Humour, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalTitan/pseuds/ElementalTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby was sick of her friend going at it like rabbits, so she decided to snitch to her boss. Unfortunately, she couldn't of picked a worse day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becker... S**t

Abigail Maitland had just decided she’d had enough of her best friends and his new boyfriend… who also happened to be both their friend and their colleague.

Abby was walked past the armoury when she heard them. Of courses, at first she didn’t know what she was hearing so she put her ear to the door and it became clear.

Moans, pants and groans were filling the room. Accompanied by the sound of skin slapping together and a metal work table rattling. Add in the odd moans of, “Oh god, Becker." and “Fuck, love… Connor.”. 

Sick of walking in or by them all the time whether it be at work or the flat, Abby decided that for once… she was going to snitch.

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 

As Abby came storming in, Danny gave Sarah a nudge and nodded to Abby. Both watched on as Abby stalked up the ramp to Lester’s office before shouting something at the man. In return, Lester sighed and picked up the speaker linked to the intercoms placed throughout the ARC.

“Attention! Could Connor Temple and Captain Becker please cease whatever sinful activities they are committing. I am aware that when there are no anomalies there is not much to do but that does not mean you can pick a room, locked it and distract each other from the boredom that is your desk jobs! Get back to work!”

Danny keeled over with laughter, tears come from his eyes and Sarah stood beside him, gaping like a fish. Meanwhile, Abby smirked atop the railings.

A few minutes passed before the aforementioned men came through the doors. Connor’s hair looking a little dishevelled and his face a light red but otherwise normal. However, the Captain strolled in looking perfectly normal and as always, professional.

That made Abby’s smirk drop slightly. She turned back to Lester to thank him but she noticed a group of four people in the corner of the office. One man in particular looked ghostly white but his eyes held rage. A woman, probably his wife, looked similar. Looking at Lester, Abby asked who they were.

“Oh, the two men at the back are Jason Kingson; our new PA and Liam Moore; another candidate for being PA.” Apparently both men only just got this news, Jason looking smug and Liam looking downtrodden. “Finally, the lady and gentleman at the front are Mrs Rachel Becker and Colonel Ross Becker. They are looking to get more involved with and invest in our military sector.”

Becker… oh shit.

“Yes, they’re Captain Becker’s parents.”


End file.
